


Just Another Night

by Divergent_shadow12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Death, M/M, Music, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divergent_shadow12/pseuds/Divergent_shadow12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran has been running the ring for three years, after Jim's death, but every year it gets harder and harder to keep himself above the emotions. It's the anniversary of Jim's death and Sebastian finds himself in a loud, rowdy club drinking his pain away as he listens to the music floating through the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I've used Jim from the wonderful MorMor fic After the High, by the amazing and talented MorMor Phone. I have permission from her for this story so Thank you darling for letting me use your story to help set up my own.

Sebastian Moran was at a club, not a quiet pub, but a loud raucous club full of scantily clad girls to drunk to know any better and loud pulsing music that rattled your teeth at times. Sebastian was dressed in his usual attire, loose fitting jeans, combat boots, a white V-neck and his worn leather jacket. He had his hand wrapped around a glass of whiskey and his eyes trained on the bar, Three years thats how long it had been, three years since Jim had put an end to his life just to end Sherlock Holmes. 

Sebastian had watched it all unfold on the Bart's rooftop, watched as Sherlock challenged Jim, and as Jim had pulled the gun and the the trigger. Sebastian had frozen unable to carry out his lover's final order, he watched Sherlock jump and then rushed to the roof only to discover the body was gone. When he finally processed that Jim wasn't actually laying in a pool of blood, he had a tiny sliver of hope, that maybe just maybe this would be just like the last time. 

Sebastian downed his drink and ordered another as he remembered the last time. That bloody stage in front of thousands of people, three day, and he had thought he was going mad then now it had been three years and he had definitely lost it. The suits had showed up at their flat to transfer leadership to sebastian the very next day and Seb had just sad there woodenly as he accepted the terms. 

Sebastian took another drink as an upbeat melody began to play on the speakers, it was up beat but a sad as well, the woman's voice on that came over the speakers was haunting and it drew Sebastian into the music. 'Another night of being waster, staring at you name..." Sebastian smiled slightly as the song continued, he was the one wasted staring at all the old texts Jim had sent over the years. He could just imagine Jim though, hiding out, drinking, living a false life just to survive, it had been years since Jim had been the Magpie, years since they had met and now life was just one boring foot in front of the other. 

Sebastian was contemplating leaving finding some other quieter bar when one of Jim's old songs came on, his favorite one actually, and he froze in his seat. Nobody played this music anymore, he heard a whispered voice in his ear singing quietly to the song but when he jumped up and looked around there wasn't anyone there. That voice, he thought to himself still trying to see who it had been, that voice had sounded just like Jim's after the accident, the lilt prominent and just a bit raspy. Sebastian was shaking as he paid his tab and head out into the night. It was time to go home. 

Sebastian slipped his helmet on as he straddled his motor bike, he usually never wore the thing but because he had never chosen a second, he took more precautions. As he started to kick the bike to life he felt his phone vibrate and he stopped pulling it out. 

Blocked Number   
Come and play...  
[Image attached] Bart's roof top looking down. 

Sebastian stared at the photo, it couldn't be, he thought shaking his head he slipped the phone away and kicked the bike to life. He shot out onto the road and headed back to their flat at Conduit street. When he finally got there and had parked his bike his phone buzzed again 

Blocked Number  
Want to go for a swim?   
[Image attached] The pool 

None of the messages were signed and with the number blocked He couldn't trace it back to anyone, so either someone was playing a cruel joke on him or he really had heard his criminal tonight at the bar. There wasn't anything Sebastian could do but wait, so thats what Sebastian did, he waited.


	2. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has never stopped watching his Lover, and now its time to make his big comeback.

Jim

Jim never stopped watching, not for three years, he had watched Sebastian run the world and he couldn't have been more proud, after Sherlock had come back he had decided it was time for him to make another grand appearance. He had followed Sebastian on the anniversary of his death, he was clad in dark tight fitting jeans, and a dark hoodie, he stayed far enough behind Sebastian that he wouldn't be detected but close enough that he wouldn't lose the man in the crowds either. The music in the club made his chest vibrate and he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling, it reminded him of being on stage close to the large speakers and hearing the screams of his fans. He watched Sebastian from across the bar for awhile until a song came on and smiled crossed Basher's lips, Jim focused on the lyrics and smiled himself "close my eyes and we're still naked, but then I see my clock is changing, it's just another night, on the other side." 

Jim moved through the club to the DJ and requested a song by the Magpie, Jim had destroyed everything he owned from that time in his life, but he knew the music was still circulating even if it had been several years. He made his way back to sebastian as the music started and when he was close enough he sang along making sure Sebastian would hear the whispered words before he slipped away and back into the crowds. He smiled as he saw Sebastian searching for him and he pulled out his phone as the man fled the club, he waited a moment then pressed send and moved to the exit. Jim watched the motorbike speed away and he smiled as he moved outside and hailed a cab. 

Jim knew exactly how long it would take for sebastian to get back to Conduit street and he queued up another text as the van to him back to his hotel. He sent it when he knew Seb would be heading into their flat and he smiled as he leaned back, watching the breaking news about one Sherlock Holmes and one very dead Charles Magnussen. Jim sighed and pulled his laptop over making sure everything was ready for the next couple of days. He leaned his head back and smiled, Sebastian was in for a big Surprise. 

Jim glanced through his phone, reading old messages Sebastian had sent him and he frowned missing their stupid little squabbles and the brilliant make up sex that followed. He laughed at the memory, of them tangled together in that damned cramped carriage and Ange walking in on them, he hated that he had made Sebastian think he was gone again, that after all of the promises to stay safe, he had let it all go, broken every promise and all to destroy one man. He moved to his bed exhausted from the last few days of heading back into London and finding Sebastian, He rubbed the back of his head where it was aching as he laid down on the bed. 

After he had 'shot' himself, he had to take a few months to himself, to recuperate from the wound to the back of his head. The gun he had fired himself held only a blank but at the same time he had fired so had Mary, and she had hit the tiny bag of blood attached to his head under his hair making it look like he had blown his head off. The only problem was that Mary had misjudged and the bullet had grazed the back of his head deep enough that he had needed stitches, he had a scar now but luckily it didn't affect how his hair laid on his head. Jim had been in pretty bad shaped for awhile and he still got headaches if he worked to much without breaks, and his head was throbbing slightly after the last few days of steady work. He curled up in his hotel bed and sent one last text before he went to sleep. 

To Sebastian:   
Blocked number  
I've missed you...


	3. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian wakes up to a, frankly unexpected surprise.

Sebastian 

Sebastian woke to another message from the blocked number. 

I've missed you...

He stared at the phone for several minutes, his mind reeling, could it really be him. Was Jim back from the dead or was His mind playing tricks again. So many times he thought he had seen the brunette, in a restaurant, a pub, climbing onto a bus, or even the tube. He had thought he was going mad but maybe...

Sebastian flipped the telly on and watched the news for a bit, he knew that Sherlock's murder of Magnussen was going to be covered up, and the detective sent on a death mission, six months at the most, until the man was no longer an issue for anyone. Sebastian kept the telly on as he went through his morning routine, ate breakfast, worked out sent orders to all the underlings. It wasn't until early afternoon that he had a moment alone, he made tea and sat back in his chair, the telly simply background noise, as he was able to let him mind go blank. 

A few minutes later something odd happened, the telly went fuzzy and an image appeared. 

Jim Moriarty was staring at him from the TV

"Miss Me?" the voice lilted on a loop. 

It was only there for a minute tops but Sebastian was stunned and when the news came back on he couldn't quite believe his ears, 

"I'm sorry about that folks seems we had some technical difficulties but we are up and running now..." 

Sebastian zoned the tv out and grabbed his phone, sending messages to everyone in the city and few that were doing jobs around the country as well. Soon enough he was getting responses. 

It was the whole country Boss. KW

Was that really him? JS

What does this mean for us? WW

Sebastian was bombarded with messages for nearly an hour, and he scrambled to his lap top trying to trace the signal. He finally got a handle on it and he jotted the address down before grabbing his jacket and bolting out the door. Sebastian knew the hotel, knew the address, it was Jim's favorite, the only one he would stay at. He raced through the city, catching glimpses of Jim's faces on the screens downtown, he was the top story 'Is Jim Moriarty actually alive.' He made it to the hotel and parked his bike on the street, as he straddled the bike he looked up and watched the windows, searching for any sign of Jim's face in the glass. 

 

After twenty minutes of seeing nothing he slipped off his leather jacket and grabbed a suit coat from the bag attached to his bike. He slipped it on and headed inside, stopping at the front desk he smiled flashing a Scotland Yard badge. 

"Hi, I'm Detective-Inspectore Jones and I was wondering if you have anyone checked in here under any of these names..." Sebastian began rattling of names until they got a hit and the attendant rattled off the room information. Sebastian jotted it down and thanked him with a smile before turning and heading for the lift. As he waited for it to descend and the doors to open his mind was racing, was this really happening right now. He climbed in and leaned against the wall after he had pressed the button for the tenth floor. 

Sebastian climbed out after a couple of minutes but hesitated as he glanced down the hall, what if Jim didn't want to be found yet, well that was stupid because if he didn't he wouldn't have made the signal so easy to trace. He shook his head an moved forward to the correct door, he raised his hand and knocked, hearing footsteps inside he nearly lost his nerve but then the door opened and those oh so familiar brown eyes looked up at him, 

"Jim?"


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Sebastian are reunited but how will it go, when the Sniper and the Spider meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient while I wrote this chapter, Ive had a lot going on and it's been difficult for me to get it the way I saw it going. I hope you enjoy and thank you for all of the kudos, it means a lot .

Jim knew exactly how long it would take Sebastian to find him, so when the knock came at his door about an hour later he smiled. He ran a hand over his hair and fixed his hoodie and jeans before he padded barefoot to the door and opened it. "Jim?" It was a hushed whisper filled with shock and a tiny bit of hurt, Jim looked up and smiled as he took in those familiar blue eyes and blonde hair. 

"Hello Tiger" Jim's voice ,still laced with that silken lilt, he smiled up at the man. Jim knew he was likely to get punched, or at the very least screamed at for a good long while, but what happened next was shocking and not at all what he had been expecting. Sebastian nearly tackled Jim in a hug, though he managed to keep his emotions in check, he held Jim tight against his chest and waited until he had caught his breath and could speak. 

" A fucking not, a text, one bloody word Jim, that is all I would have needed" he said, his voice cracking with the strain of his emotions, "Instead I've been running the world thinking you were dead." Sebastian let Jim go suddenly, overwhelmed with all the emotions he had been holding in, anger leading the way he looked at Jim and his eyes flashed. Jim took a step away from Sebastian and held up his hands. 

"Now Tiger, I was doing this to protect..." Sebastian cut him off with a look 

"Don't give me that Bullshit line Jim, I waited for you to come back, to tell me it was all a joke, but I stopped thinking you were coming back nearly two years ago" He ran a hand over his face and he gripped the back of his neck, staring at Jim "Three bloody years!" he said his voice a tight quiet threat. Jim sighed and stood back, grateful that Sebastian couldn't see his body, thanks to the hoodie. 

"I know Bastian, and I know sorry isn't enough but I am truly sorry and I /was/ doing it to protect you" Jim moved to sit on the sofa drawing his knees up to his chest and staring out the window. He wasn't the same man he had been three years ago, but he was going to do his damnedest to not let anyone see that, Sebastian included "You have done a good jobs since I've been away, even managed to outwit Sherlock Holmes" he said with a small smile. He looked up at Sebastian who was still standing by the door and he watched him, hoping the man would do something, anything other than just stand there. 

Sebastian just stared at Jim, knowing something was wrong, different, he moved to sit beside him on the sofa and turned slightly to look at him He let out a sigh "What happened to you Jimmy?" He asked quietly 

"Nothing worth discussing" Jim stated his voice a firm dismissal of the subject as he continued to stare outside. 

"Jim look at me." Sebastian said quietly touching Jim's leg gently, they were rarely gently with each other, but Sebastian sensed that there was a lot more going on with Jim then just him coming back from the dead. Jim turned to Sebastian slowly his face a mask of weariness, 

"I don't know what you want me to say Bastian, I faked my death, I hurt the only person I've ever given a shite about, and I've had to live like a beggar for that last three year. I've avoided being found, I was captured and tortured before I managed to escape, I'm not the man I used to be Sebastian. I'm not anything anymore, just a face on a screen." He bit his lip at the end of the rambling speech and he felt emotions welling inside that he had tried for years to push away. All he wanted as he looked at his former lover, was forgiveness and a desperate, clingy hug. 

Sebastian just sat stunned, trying to process everything Jim had just said and he ran a hand through his hair before making a frustrated noise and grabbing Jim. He pulled the man into his lap and held him tight his nose burying in Jim's hair. He felt his cheeks wet with tears, and he let out a groan, "I hate you sometimes James Moriarty, but that will never change how much I bloody love you" he whispered "Don't ever leave me again." Jim relaxed into the hug, his body shaking with silent tears, 

"I Swear Sebastian Morna, I love you so much" Jim wasn't sure how long they sat there but he didn't care, because right now, this was absolutely all he needed.


End file.
